


The Strange Case of the Two Sherlocks

by Lozilan



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozilan/pseuds/Lozilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two Sherlock Holmes , how can this be? This is how, crossovers in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strange Case of the Two Sherlocks

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have posted. Would love to hear from you for suggestions and inspiration

Sherlock Elementary crossover. If anyone reads this do you think I should carry on?

The Strange Case of the Two Sherlocks

We were sitting by the fire while Sherlock engrossed himself in reading articles on my laptop . Suddenly he yelled and jumped off his chair looking furious.

"Whatever's the matter with you, Sherlock? Calm down won't you, and give me my computer back now!"

Sherlock looked at me as if he'd only just realised I was there. " You're back !" He announced .

"I've been back for hours, what is it? "

Holmes handed me the screen showing a newspaper article from New York . It talked about a certain `consulting detective` who had recently arrived and was working there . His name was Sherlock Holmes. I looked up in amusement.

"It's an imposter! You can easily solve this Sherlock, get Lestrade to phone NYPD and explain. "  
Sherlock looked at me and ran his head through his curls distractedly . "I can't ." he said.

"Why on earth not?"

"Because he is Sherlock Holmes. " Sherlock said quietly .

"And who are you then? Sherlock what are you talking about ?"

"His name is Sherlock Holmes and he is a Consulting Detective ."

I laughed, "don't be silly Sherlock, you are unique. You're your own special creation , no way are there two of you! Don't tell me anyone in the world would have had the unfortunate ... been called Sherlock as a first name."  
" No, but, he has every right to call himself Sherlock Holmes nevertheless. "  
"Why?"

Sherlock began to pace."This is why. You are right, Sherlock is not his first name. His second name actually is Sherlock, his first name happens to be Victor. Victor Sherlock, Sherlock is a common enough second name. Look in the phone book. His mothers maiden name happens to be Holmes, again its a common enough name. Therefore he can use both surnames , he can do so legally and has done. He is also very observant , extremely intelligent and has worked for Lestrade at New Scotland Yard as a consulting detective.

"What?" I asked stunned. " You seem to know all about him."

"Naturally, as he was my former colleague and he was the one who introduced me to Inspector Lestrade. I was his ..."

"His what.?" I asked fear gripping me.

"Pupil, or he was mine , actually we learned together. What of it? We were both helping the police and both honed our craft in tandem. We got together because of our names and because of our love of solving puzzles . We met at Uni. I was reading chemistry, he was a mathematics student. I found his name on the exam list and looked him up. He was brilliant. It was he who'd had the idea of working with the police. He left his studies, dropped out and ran off to London. I .. followed him there. We got the attention of a young Lestrade unofficially who...found us and helped nutre our talents. We had a strange drug fuelled relationship with each other. Sometimes I was Victor and he was me or vice versa. We swapped over because he longed to be me and I him. The drugs just happened. Well they had already happened by that time. We were happening. It was all happening. He realised this was a destructive relationship and we were ultimately on a downward spiral. So he left. Went into rehab eventually. He was worse than me by that time. I had Mycroft. He eventually went to America to live. Now it seems he thinks he is me. Again. "

I was not only confused by this rambling confession I was also deeply worried for Sherlock and I was insanely jealous of this Victor Sherlock and his relationship with my friend.

"How, how long were you two together ?"

"Not long, a year maybe. It was a strange time"

"You never thought to mention this?"

"Why should I ?" He said indifferently. I looked at him with burning eyes.

" So, there's an American Sherlock Holmes, now what next?"

"Strictly speaking he's British he's just in America ."

"Well, he can't be as good as you, you're amazing! And also he hasn't got a Dr. Watson."

"Yes he has."

"Right, of course, you mean an assistant. Who is he? What's his name then?"

He has a sober companion. A doctor assigned to him to keep him clean. He was worse than me, I told you. This doctor has been an accompaniment to his cases, acting as an assistant . I think I have a name here. Yes it's a Doctor Watson."  
"you are kidding!"

"No, it says here his companion is a Dr. Watson. It's a..."

"I know, a common enough name." I grabbed the laptop. " I think there is a photo here. There ! This is his Dr. Watson."

Sherlock whistled. "Now that's some Dr. Watson , lucky man!"

"How, can can she, that stunning Asian beauty be his Dr. Watson? Anyway how can she be called Watson at all? I bet that can't actually be her name."

"It may be something like Won-tsun or she may have been married before or it may actually be Watson anyway her first name certainly can`t be John."

" Her first name is Joan it says here."

Sherlock looked thoughtful. There was silence for a while as I took this all in. Suddenly Sherlock`s phone pinged, he opened his messages and looked slyly at me.

" He's just sent me a text asking me to visit, look!" He handed me his phone.

Come over and see me wonderful creäture.

"He calls you his creäture ?"

"Or I call him mine. We invented each other. I told you.."

"We are not going!" I said firmly.

"Don't you want to meet the other Dr. Watson?"

I sighed."No, I mean, well she looks amazing but does she realise what danger she is putting herself in? Yes, I admit I, would.. sort of like to meet her. We could compare Sherlocks. She will have her work cut out for her by the look of it. Look," I cast about for an excuse-" can we wait a bit Sherlock ? Perhaps till they are a couple. I'm sure he will get together with her, then I won't feel so.."

" So what? Well that's a pity because I am going , and anyway, I don't think he will see her like that , or maybe he will. We will have to see. I will go by myself if you feel you cannot come with me."

"No, I`m not leaving you alone with him. I will go pack. New York here we come!"

This could be interesting! I thought.


End file.
